The Spirits of Tomorrow
by dreamkeeper101
Summary: Now the at the age of 17 and a jonin, Mirai Sarutobi finds herself entering the beginning of her adulthood as a shinobi. Her intention to join the Konoha Military Police Force unintentionally puts her in danger. When the rogue group Teiko Chikara comes after Mirai and the Hidden Leaf, she must fight to protect the ones she loves, before it's too late.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm Ally and this is my first fanfiction here! I want to start off by saying that I (obviously) don't own any part of Naruto and this is simply just a little mini series that focuses a lot on Mirai Sarutobi, the daughter of Asuma and Kurenai. This is technically non canon because their are some original characters that I have made up for this story. This is my work and writing and if any of you steal** **it I will come after you ;) I hope you enjoy reading this mini series about Mirai because she is amazing and I hope to see more of her in Boruto. :D**

Summary:

"Fear Doesn't Shut You Down. It Wakes You Up."

Now the at the age of 17 and a Jonin, Mirai Sarutobi finds herself entering the beginning of her adulthood as a shinobi. Her intention to join the Konoha Military Police Force unintentionally puts her in danger when others discover that she is the granddaughter of the Third Hokage. When the rogue group Teiko Chikara comes after Mirai and the Hidden Leaf, she must fight to protect the ones she loves, before it's too late.

Characters:

Mirai Sarutobi: Daughter of Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi. Student of Shikamaru. Mirai is cheerful, energetic and dutiful. A newly announced Jonin (non canon)

Kurenai Sarutobi: Mother of Mirai. Protective and would do anything to keep her daughter safe

Asuma Sarutobi: Father of Mirai and former teacher to Shikamaru, (deceased)

Aizukku Hagane: Mirai's other teammate and boyfriend,

Jakku Hyuga: Mirai's teammate, very kind and supportive

Shikamaru Nara: Mirai's Sensei, her late father's student. A father figure to Mirai

Temari Nara: Wife of Shikamaru, mother figure to Mirai

Shikadai Nara: Son of Shikamaru and Temari, trained by Mirai

Kakashi Hatake: Former Sensei

Might Gai: Former Sensei

Kiba Inuzuka: A former student of Kurenai

Shino Aburame: Sensei at the academy

Konohamaru Sarutobi: Mirais cousin,

Naruto Uzumaki: 7th Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves

Shi: Assistant Chief of Konoha Military Police Force

Kurisuta: Kunoichi who Mirai meets while training at Konoha Military Police Force.

Tenshi: Fellow Kunoichi who is a friend of Mirai

Erikku: Other Assistant Chief of KMPF

Jonasu: Shinobi training at KMPF who occasionally teases Mirai

Kōtarō Fūma: Leader of Konoha Military Police Force

Maikeru: Shinobi trying to get into the Konoha Military Police Force.


	2. Jōnin

Chapter 1: **Jōnin**

"I'd like to make a toast, to my beautiful daughter Mirai for becoming a Jōnin today. Congratulations sweetie, everyone is incredibly proud of you." Kurenai Sarutobi stated proudly, which made Mirai smile brightly.

It was a great day for the teenager. Minus the difficult mission she had went on with her other teammates, Jakku and Aizakku. She was the first one in her class to make Jōnin which made everyone look up to her.

She was at Ichiraku Ramen that night with her mother and her father's former students, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, all excitingly celebrating her accomplishment.

"So Mirai," Ino started, taking a sip of her drink, "What do you plan to do now that your a Jōnin?"

All eyes were on her and she felt the redness in her cheeks.

"I don't really know. I definitely want to keep on training Shikadai, but I'm not really interested in training a squad full of new genin, I'm not really good with kids." she said nervously which caused the adults around her to erupt in laughter.

Shikamaru, her sensei placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her a kind smile.

"Don't worry Mirai. You still have plenty of time to figure out what you want to pursue in as a shinobi." he told her and she nodded, feeling relief wash over her.

To be honest, everything was still so new to Mirai. She had been granted the rank of Jōnin by the 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki less than an hour ago and still couldn't believe that she had made it this far. To say the least, she was nervous for the future. She wanted more than anything to find her path, but most importantly, she wanted to honor her father and too make his legacy of the Sarutobi clan live forever.

 _I will make you proud, Dad._

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiirai!" a familiar voice shouted and she turned to see her bestest friend in the whole wide world Tenshi, approaching her at full speed.

Mirai shot out of her chair and ran into the other kunoichi's arms.

"I heard about your promotion!" said Tenshi, slightly out of breath from running towards the Sarutobi girl. "Congratulations! That's so amazing!" she said giggling happily as she continued to hug Mirai tight.

"Well I couldn't have done it without all the support from my friends and everyone else around me, so thank you." Mirai said sheepishly, acting quite timid.

"Hey! Did you hear about the party that's going to be tonight! It's near the swim hole between the Mist and Sound Villages. A lot of people are going to be there!" "Y-You should come with us! Celebrate your promotion!" Tenshi exclaimed.

Ever since their days at the academy, Mirai was fascinated by the amount of energy and how hyper Tenshi Inuzuka was.

"No way." Shikamaru interjected, his protective nature taking over.

"What? Why not?" Mirai whined, very used to Shikamaru being overprotective of her yet it still annoyed her every time.

"We have an 8 A.M training session tomorrow Mirai. It's already late and you need to get some rest after the long mission you've had."

"It's 8:15 Shikamaru. Can't I just go for a little bit ...Mom?" Mirai desperately looked at her mother for help and she had a heavily amused look on her face.

"Yes you may go," her mother said with a small smile. "Just make sure that your back by 11:30 and ready to train with Shikamaru tomorrow morning."

Mirai smiled in sweet victory and Shikamaru sighed.

"Yayyy! I'll let you finish up and we'll meet you outside when your ready." Tenshi squeezed Mirai's shoulders one more time and went off.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest once more, but Choji cut him off.

"C'mon Shikamaru, just relax. Mirai is obviously old enough and responsible enough to take care of herself and she doesn't need you going all parental on her." Choji stated, elbowing Shikamaru in the side, causing Ino and Kurenai to laugh lightly.

"I am not going all parental on her, I just want her to be⎯⎯"

"Ahhh!" he heard Mirai gasp and he immediately whipped his head around to face her but saw who had come up behind her and crossed his arms, annoyed for being cut off mid sentence by him.

HIM **.**

Aizakka Hagane. Mirai's fellow squad member, and boyfriend.

 **Boyfriend.**

Ever since they started dating 4 months ago, Shikamaru had never stopped rolling his eyes.

How Mirai would come home everyday saying that "she was in love," _what a drag…_

All Shikamaru knows is that that boy is troublesome and he shouldn't be around Mirai. It's not that he didn't want anyone to be with Mirai…. Actually that's a lie. Well, he, just didn't want Mirai to get hurt, by any boy for that matter. He knows what's on the minds of most teenage boys, he had been one, once himself. He just wanted more than anything to protect her, and to keep her on the right path. Ever since Asuma died, **He** made a promise to him to keep Kurenai and his unborn child safe from harm and he has done everything he can since then to ensure their safety.

"Hey cutie, congrats." Aizakka said into her ear and pressed his lips onto hers immediately.

Shikamaru, once again, rolled his eyes.

Mirai put her arms around her boyfriend and lightly kissed him back eagerly. She had known Aizakka since they were in the academy and once they were assigned to the same three man team, they only grew closer. 4 months ago they had their first kiss on a mission and since then, Mirai had fallen for the reddish, blonde haired teen. She loved him very much and he made her so, so happy.

When there lips separated Mirai looked into his red eyes and smiled genuinely.

An uncomfortable cough from Shikamaru teared them away from their gaze and Mirai smiled sweetly at her other teammate Jakku Hyuga at her side.

He smiled proudly and reached out and hugged Mirai tightly.

"Congratulations Mirai," he said softly. "Danieru Sensei would be very proud." he added which made Mirai's heart crack slightly. Their late sensei would be proud of all of them for accomplishing what they have. He had passed away when Kaguya and Momoshiki attacked the Hidden Leaf Village during the Chunin Exams 3 years ago. It was a very hard time for all three of them. Danieru was a great man who just wanted the best for them and would do anything for that.

Mirai forced a smile and put a hand on Aizukka and Jakku's shoulders.

"I bet he is very proud of all of us." she said knowingly.

"Alright Mirai it's time to go." Aizukka said pressing a kiss onto Mirai's cheek and she reached over to grab her jacket and threw it over her shoulder.

"Bye everyone, thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight, it was enjoyable and I wouldn't have been able to make Jōnin without all of you so thank you." she said sincerely and made her way out of the restaurant with Aizukka's arm draped around her shoulder, near her lower back which made Shikamaru narrow his eyes.

"I still don't like him." he said to Kurenai.

Kurenai chuckled softly and watched her daughter leave the restaurant with her friends.

In many ways she was just like her father. Even though she never got the chance to meet him she still worshipped him and always wanted to hear stories about what he was like in the past. Kurenai wished that she could've met him but more importantly, she wished that Asuma could have met her. They would both be fascinated by each other. Kurenai felt tears in the back of her throat but was broken out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked, concerned for his former sensei's wife.

"Yeah, yeah, ofcourse." she said blinking numerous amounts of times to get the stiffness affect in her eyes to go away.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were crying." he said.

"Oh, I'll be alright," she replied wiping her eyes once more. "It's just, you know. I'm so, so incredibly proud of her." "I wish… I wish that she could've met Asuma. Seen how much they were really alike," she said chuckling in amazement.

"I know, they are really a lot alike." he said thinking back to the memories he shared with his former sensei.

"Shikamaru." Kurenai started looking him right in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much. For taking care of her, and training her, and acting like the father that she was never able to have."

Shikamaru smiled. "You don't need to thank me Kurenai. Mirai is a great kid and whatever she chooses to do, she will pursue in it greatly and will be a talented shinobi just like her father." he stated proudly.

Mirai was definitely like a daughter to him and he was very proud of her and hoped that Asuma was watching down on her and could see the amazing, responsible person that she has turned out to be.

…

Loud music was blaring and many teens were freely jumping off of rocks into the water of the swim held up a bottle of alcohol to Mirai and smirked. Mirai could tell that she had drinken a few cups of alcohol and was slightly drunk.

"Want some?" she asked and Mirai shook her head.

"I really shouldn't," "I-I have a training session tomorrow morning anyways and-" she rambled on.

Mirai never drank alcohol when she was out with her friends and in general, wasn't all that interested in not being able to remember this night.

"Mirai, babe you've had an amazing night and you know how you make it even better?" Aizakka said wrapping an arm around her waist and taking a sip of the red cup in his hand.

"Taking the edge off." he said ushering the bottle of whisky towards her.

Mirai took the bottle and poured a fair amount into a cup, hesitantly put it to her lips, and took a sip.

"Wow," she said genuinely surprised. "This is actually really good." She said and then everyone around her began cheering.  
"Yeah Mirai!" Tenshi and some others cheered and Mirai began laughing and took more sips of the alcohol while standing on top of a rock.

 _Taking the Edge Off…. s_ he repeated to herself.

*******End of Chapter 1********


End file.
